


Cuddly Toy

by CozmoCreepers



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Masturbation, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmoCreepers/pseuds/CozmoCreepers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is a starving musician, literally, but a chance performance puts her in good steed with an amazing opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fictional story about Bowie and his band.

Jess was sitting on the tour bus, looking out the window, as it sped towards its next destination, Manchester England. She was daydreaming, thinking about how her life had turned around. Jess was almost homeless a few months back, a broke musician struggling to survive in New York. Now she was on tour with a famous rock star, fearing that she’d blown it yet again. 

 

She hadn’t planned of staying in New York when she first arrived from England, her home, she was trying to make her way to LA, because that’s where she hoped she would be noticed, everybody there was famous, and as a pretty decent guitarist, she hadn't thought being female would work against her in getting her a stable living. 

 

However, she found herself liking New York very much so hung around for a few months. Though the work was thin, funds almost dry, and she was getting to the point she was going to have to go back home. 

 

She’d scanned all the bars and clubs where live music was regular and had networked with other striving artists. Tipping her off on auditions for local bands and such which she would ensure to go to, should she be able to find the details for them, but most bands were looking for male guitarist, it just seemed to be the thing. 

 

She was talking to a musician friend one night at an open mic night, kinda like karaoke for musicians, explaining how she was at the point where she was going to have to go back home. 

 

“Jess that sucks” said Adam, he was a bass player for a band who were doing quite well locally, “What do you want to drink? My treat” he offered his friend, “Cheers Adam, I’ll just have a Sambuca shot thanks” sighed Jess, feeling deflated and depressed at the thought of going home. 

 

It wouldn’t be the end of the world for her, she’d be back with her family and old friends, but she’d been here for a year and a half and just not got anywhere. Sometimes resenting herself for not moving onto LA sooner, and whether her life would be much different if she had. 

 

Adam went to the bar to get the drinks while Jess thought what her life could be like if she hadn’t of stayed in New York, when Adam came back, he placed a shot and a bottle of Budweiser in front of her, “I said only a shot Adam” she eyed at him, “Like I said, it’s on me” he smiled back at Jess. 

 

Jess leaned over and kissed Adam on the cheek, making him blush a little. They’d had a short fling once they first met 8 months ago, Jess being a pretty girl who had a slight androgynous look about her. She was straight but she attracted both men and women.  More so women, much to Jess’ disappointment. 

 

“Thanks hun” Jess grinned. Adam had bought himself a shot as well, which they proceeded to shoot back together, then sip on their beers as they watched other musicians get up to the mic and strut their stuff. 

 

“Now for your entertainment next ladies and gentlemen, I give you Jess” the announcer came over the mic introducing Jess. She grabbed for her acoustic guitar and made her way up the back of the bar to the little stage that was set up for the performers. 

 

She sat on the bar stool, plugged the wire into her semi acoustic guitar  and positioned herself in front of the microphone, strumming her guitar to check it was in tune. It was, as she had tuned it before leaving the apartment, but she had to check. “Hey everybody. This song is by Sheryl Crow, its called ‘Riverside’”, she confirmed to her crowd. Some there knew what they were in for, but a lot of people concentrating on conversation with their friends or family slowly getting drunk, would soon turn their heads towards her.

 

Sometimes the open mic nights could go well where people would seem to really enjoy and appreciate the music, other nights they would have stuff chucked at them, putting them off deliberately, even if they were good.

 

Jess began playing the intro to the complicated picking tune on her guitar. Some people looked up, others had heard similar guitar skill this evening already and weren’t too bothered. 

 

Then Jess began to sing…

 

**I spent a year in the mouth of a whale  
** **With a flame and book of signs  
** **You’ll never know how hard I’ve failed  
** **Trying to make up for lost time**

 

**When the dust from the fields has flown  
** **And the youngest of hearts has grown  
** **And you doubt you will ever be free  
** **Honey don’t bail on me**

 

Suddenly all eyes were on her in the bar. The barman smirked behind the bar as his few customers waiting to be served turned to watch Jess, forgetting why they were there in the first place. The chatter died down and people listened. 

 

Jess always elicited this reaction on open mic nights. The entertainment was always substandard on these kinds of nights, but Jess always grabbed peoples attention. She was good, her singing, her playing, her demeanour. Something just attracted people to her. She had something. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey who’s this?” said a voice lowly at a table at the back of the bar, all the people at the table turned their heads to look at where the music was coming from. Gail turned back to look to her friend David “She’s not bad” she told him smiling. 

 

David looked at Mike sat beside him, “What’dya think Mike?” he asked. Mike shrugged, he was easy going. David pulled his baseball cap down lower and looked back to the girl performing. 

 

When Jess finished her song the whole place applauded her performance. Some cheers and whistles thrown in here and there. 

 

“Thank you so much guys, enjoy the rest of your night” Jess said as she walked off the little stage and headed over to where Adam was. Getting pats on the shoulder and positive comments from people as she made her way back to the table to pick up her beer and take a swig.

 

“Gail? Would you mind?” asked David, as he picked up his beer and swigged it back, finishing it off and standing up to put his coat on, Mike doing the same. “Course not” Gail smiled standing up and putting her hand in her pocket. “We’ll meet you outside” Mike advised Gail.

 

Gail made her way towards Jess and stood behind her “Excuse me?” Gail asked respectfully “you were really good” she praised. “Thanks” said Jess standing up to shake Gail’s hand, “No really. What’s your name again?” asked Gail. “Jess” she confirmed. 

 

“I’m Gail. Do you work? In music?” she asked. “I keep hoping” said Jess in reply. “Well why don’t you come audition tomorrow at 1pm? If you’re free that is” Gail smiled. “Cool. I’ll try and make it” Jess smiled back. “Please do” Gail seemed to be turning a bit shy all of a sudden. Jess thought Gail was flirting a little. Maybe that’s why she had come over.

 

Gail turned and walked away, going outside the bar and meeting up with David and Mike. Jess turned to Adam and raised her eyebrows. “Are you gonna go?” asked Adam a little excited for his friend. 

 

Jess shrugged “Probably” she said acting a little blasé about it, but on the inside feeling a little excited at the prospect. “You have to go!” Adam encouraged, “Alright alright” Jess laughed holding up her hands. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jess woke up at about 11am, Adam had bought her a lot of drinks the night before and they had ended up fooling around. She threw back some painkillers and downed them with coffee as she put some bread in the toaster. She knew Adam had probably preconceived to get her drunk, he knew she let her guard down and he could get what he wanted. 

 

It wasn’t the nicest of things to think about, but Jess didn’t really mind. She wasn’t getting any other offers for the time being so why not have a bit of fun before she shipped back to England. 

 

She ate her breakfast as she opened her mail. Another couple of red letters for unpaid bills. Great, she thought. Another stamp on her dreams. 

 

Suddenly there was a pounding on her front door and she jumped with a gasp. Covering her mouth as the person on the other side bashed at the door and shouted “JESS! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE. OPEN UP!! YOU’RE 3 MONTHS LATE ON THE RENT. THIS ISN’T CHARITY YOU KNOW. JESS! JESS! OPEN UP”.

 

It was Mr Rourke, the landlord. Jess had ducked down behind her kitchen counter in case he forced himself inside. A piece of toast hung from her mouth as she peaked over the counter hoping he wouldn’t come in. He’d spooked her, she didn’t want to end up on the street.

 

Mr Rourke seemed persistent, but after a few minutes it was silent again, Jess heard the creaking of the floorboards on the stairs and knew he was making his way back down to his apartment. She finished her breakfast and went into the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

After her shower she got dressed in her room, pulling on her jeans from last night and grabbing a fresh t-shirt, and checking the smell of her hoody that she’d been wearing for a few days, it was passable, so she threw it on. She’d had to make a lot of cut backs to try and survive in the big apple, and reducing her washing load was one of many.

 

She put her hands in her pockets, like she always did when she put a pair of trousers on, checking if she’d forgotten something. Or checking for scraps of paper with some guys name and number on it. But she found the card she’d been handed the night before by Gail. 

 

She suddenly remembered and looked at the clock. Moving quickly to the living area and picking up her guitar to practice and stretch her fingers. Being careful to play quietly so Mr Rourke didn’t come back.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jess clutched the card in her hand, it was a bit of an odd business card it only had the address of the place and a telephone number but she’d seen stranger before now.

 

She knew the area fairly well so didn’t have trouble finding it. The only issue was it wasn’t the nicest of area’s and she would be stared at by almost everyone she walked past. 

 

It was making her feel really uncomfortable, but before she knew it, she was standing in front of her destination. She checked the door numbers, and that she definitely had the right placed, then pushed the door open and entered. 

 

“Hi I’m here for an audition, I’m sorry I don’t remember the name of the person I’m meeting, Jo or Jill?” Jess said feeling a little annoyed she couldn’t remember who she was meeting. 

 

“Oh yes, I’m aware you were coming” said the receptionist “Come with me” she instructed as she made her way around the reception desk and through some double doors that lead to a corridor. At the end of the corridor on the left the receptionist knocked gently before opening the door.

 

“COME IN” they heard called and she opened the door leading Jess inside. “Your auditionee has arrived” she informed them. Gail stood up and made her way over to Jess, arm outstretched ready for a handshake. “Thanks Jenny, hi Jess how are you?” Asked Gail. “I’m good thanks” Jess said smiling and shaking Gail’s hand again. 

 

Jess was introduced to Mike, and some other guys named Zachary, and Earl, then they made there way into one of the sound proof booths so they could sit down and let Jess play for them.

 

Jess walked into the decently sized booth which had larger instruments in and sat in a chair they had clearly set out before hand, and sat in front of her and she got out her guitar ready. 

 

“So tell us a bit about yourself Jess” Gail asked, all eyes on Jess, keen for her response. “Well, my names Jess, I’m 30, and I play guitar, drums and piano. And I came to the States to see if I could make a living for myself”. 

 

“And how’s that working out for you?” Asked Earl, “Mmmm Ok I guess” replied Jess. She didn’t need to divulge information like she was probably going to be kicked out of her apartment any day now and have to fly back to England. It wasn’t needed information yet. It wasn’t going to stop her from trying when an opportunity presented itself.

 

“You’re from London” a smooth deep toned voice came from behind the crew. They turned to look at the person sat at a baby grand piano behind them, and Jess craned her neck to see him. “Yes, Battersea” Jess confirmed. “Hmm” the voice seemed to laugh back. 

 

Jess couldn’t really see him, he was wearing a baseball cap and had a hoodie on, with the hood up, and was hunched over the piano keys pretending to play but not actually touching the keys. Just moving his hands over them as he listening to the conversation.

 

“Ok, so what are you gonna play for us now?” Asked Gail, all eyes were back on Jess.

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t mind Spread Your Wings by Queen” Jess asked a little nervous now she was going to have to show them her stuff. “Ok great” smiled Gail and the guys all settled into comfy positions on their chairs as they waited for Jess to begin.

 

Jess positioned her fingers to where they needed to be and took a deep breath to try and settle her nerves before she began.

 

**Sammy was low  
** **Just watching the show  
** **Over and over again  
** **Knew it was time  
** **He’d made up his mind  
** **to leave his dead life behind**

 

Earl turned to Zach with raised eyebrows before turning to look at Mike and Gail who had grins on their faces. Jess continued to play the rest of the song until she finished. There was no claps, nothing. “Ok great Jess, thank you” said Gail and she turned back to look at the man behind them at the piano.

 

David pealed his hood back and raised up his baseball cap so his face could be better seen, standing up “Jess, how would you feel about going on tour in the next couple of months”. Jess recognised the man instantly and felt a sudden sharp twist in her stomach of nerves.

 

“Yo..you’re David Bowie” she pointed, feeling stupid at herself for stating the bleeding obvious. Her eyes wide, and her face in a position that could only be described as ‘deer in headlights’. 

 

“You are correct in your observation Jess, but I’m afraid I need an answer if you’re interested or not. As if not we need to find someone and quick” David pushed her for an answer.

 

“Ok, well I’m available” Jess said back, biting her bottom lip slightly to stop herself from gushing too much or saying too much in her starstruck state. 

 

“Wonderful” David smiled, walking towards Jess and shaking her hand, the other’s got up to welcome her and shake her hand too “Welcome aboard” David smiled.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jess ran home from the audition as fast as her legs could carry her. Excitement bubbling all over her, so much so she was almost in tears. She rushed up the stairs to her apartment, careful to miss the creaking step so Mr Rourke didn’t hear her, if he was home. She picked up her phone to call Adam, but the line had been disconnected. “Oh for fuck sake” she said, slamming the phone back down, rushing to her bedroom to try and find her cell phone. 

 

She found it, eventually, under her bed. She wasn’t big on cell phones, but had one so people could contact her while she was out and about. She called Adam.

 

“ADAM! OH MY GOD ADAM!” she said breathlessly, “Hey babe, what’s up?” came Adam’s cool voice at the end of the line. “MY AUDITION! YOU’RE NEVER GONNA GUESS!” she said, still breathless from running home, up the flights of stairs and frantically finding her phone. “Calm down girl, what happened? It went well by the sounds of it” he giggled a little. 

 

“DAVID BOWIE” she panted, trying to get her breath back, taking a few deep breaths. “What?!” Adam replied confused. “IT’S DAVID BOWIE, I GOT A JOB WITH DAVID BOWIE” she said excitedly. “Fuck off Jess, stop winding me up” Adam laughed at her, thinking she was joking.

 

“I’M GOING ON TOUR, START REHEARSALS TOMORROW, THEIR GUITARIST DROPPED OUT, I LEAVE IN TWO MONTHS!” Jess explained. “Jess babe, you’re hurting my ears, calm down!” Adam begged, she had a habit of getting high pitched when she got excited. “Sorry Adam, I swear, it’s the truth” she confirmed. 

 

Adam went silent on the end of the phone, shocked by her words, but happy for her too.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks into rehearsals and it was going really well. Jess had practiced almost constantly since leaving the audition. Some of his songs she already knew, she’d grown up with his music. But she had all the music printed for her of what she needed to learn for the tour, Gail had made sure anything Jess needed to help her along, would be provided.

Jess was striking up a good friendship with Gail, being the only other woman, but she got on with everyone. It was like being in a family, they all looked out for Jess, even though they barely knew her. It made her feel good and wanted. They were all impressed with how quickly she picked up her parts.

During a break, Jess was sat cross legged on the floor in the rehearsal room, hunched over her guitar picking away mindlessly, daydreaming of how the tour might go when she was knocked back to reality by David sitting in front of her on the floor. 

“Alright?” he smiled at Jess, “Yes thank you David Bowie” she smiled back. She had gotten into the habit of calling him by his full name. David smirked “You can call me just David” he laughed, “I know, but I’m still coming to terms with working for David Bowie so for now I shall call you David Bowie” she was trying to be funny and failing. David politely laughed at her. 

“You’re doing so well with the rehearsals” he commented, “We’re all really impressed”. “Thanks, I’ve always loved your stuff so its not exactly a chore brushing up and learning your newer stuff” she smiled. 

“Well keep up the good work” he said, patting her knee. “You fit in really nicely too, everybody likes you” he smiled. “Thanks” she blushed a little, “I’m really enjoying myself and everyones company. It doesn’t feel like work, ya know?” her grin couldn’t have been any wider. “Oh absolutely. And thats just the way we like it” David laughed.

Someone then called over to David, it was lunch time. The others had dotted themselves around the studio eating their lunch. 

Everybody had noticed Jess never bought food with her or ordered anything. She was stick thin as it was, everyone could see she needed a good meal, but she never ate around them. David glanced over to Jess playing the guitar while everyone else ate. He was concerned she had some sort of eating disorder. 

When he finished, he motioned over to Gail to follow him, going into the mixing booth of the studio. “Have you noticed Jess never eats?” he asked Gail, with concern in his voice. “Yeah, we all have” she replied. “It’s a little worrying” he arched his eyebrows slightly. 

Jess, still tinkering on the guitar, practicing over a song they had been rehearsing earlier was interrupted from her practice by Earl who handed her an envelop, he was dishing them out to everyone. “Whats this?” she asked “Pay cheque” confirmed Earl. “But I’ve only been working two weeks. I didn’t think I’d get paid until after the tour” she was a little confused. “No you get paid monthly like a normal job. On the 10th of each month” Earl explained. 

Jess took the envelope and opened it, and slid out the wage slip. Her eyes damn near bulged out of their sockets when she saw the figure on the bit of paper. $10,000.00. “Wha…” she was confused. She looked around to see where David was, he was in the mixing booth with Gail, so she put her guitar down and got up, heading over to the booth.

She knocked on the door frame as she stuck her head round the door “Hey”, they looked over to her, “Um, David can I have a quick word?” she asked, feeling a little nervous. “Of course, come in” he gestured for her to come towards him, and Gail promptly left. 

“What can I do for ya’s?” David said in an Italian American accent, leaning against the mixing desk. “Well um, I’ve just got my wages and um…” she felt uncomfortable talking about money. It had never been an easy subject as she had always had so little of it. She thought there must have been some sort of mistake. $10,000 for two weeks worth, it had to be wrong.

David leaned towards her as she held her wage slip out and he took it and looked at it. “Yes?” he asked her, “I think there’s been a mistake” she nervously told him. He looked at the slip again, seeing the figure. “Hmmm. No. No mistake” he confirmed, looking back at her and handing the wage slip back. “But…but I’ve only worked for 2 weeks, I thought I’d be paid at the end of the tour” she explained. 

“No, you get paid monthly, todays pay day, which is why you’ve been paid. The figure is the right amount” he smiled. Jess rubbed her neck, looking a bit overwhelmed. David smiled and pulled her into a hug “And you’re worth every penny” he smiled. Tightening his hug. “Thank you David. I don’t know what to say” she smiled, pulling away from his arms, she felt herself beginning to well up. “You don’t need to say anything. You’re being paid for your hard work”. 

It was obvious to David that Jess had never been paid like this, or even seen this much money. He was glad to help her out if anything. She was talented, so she deserved it. She silently left the booth and walked back out to the rehearsal space, over to the windows that overlooked the street. She turned round to look back into the room and saw her colleagues laughing and joking with one another, finishing their lunch.

She slid to the floor to sit down, holding the wage slip out in front of her, she couldn’t get over the figure she was being paid. She leaned her head back against the wall, closed her eyes and smiled.

“I think you’ve made someones day” said Gail looking pointedly towards Jess as David approached her, putting his arm round her shoulders. David smiled, looking over to Jess.


	7. Chapter 7

After the rehearsal, Jess made her way home. Feeling good about her finances for the first time, probably ever. Things really were looking up. She put her key in her apartment buildings door and went inside. Making her way upstairs. She was smiling to herself, thinking what she would do with so much money. Wondering, if thats how much she got in 2 weeks, how much would a months wages be. She knew working for David would mean she would be looked after financially but she never expected this much. 

 

She got to her door and noticed something pinned to it as she was finding her key to open her apartment door. It was a notice of eviction. The landlord had had enough, and kicked her out. “WHAT THE?!” she shouted. Trying to turn her key in the door but it wouldn’t open. “THE BASTARDS CHANGED THE LOCKS” she cried, ripping the notice off the door, running down the stairs to pound on Mr Rourke’s door. 

 

“OI! YOU CAN’T DO THAT MR ROURKE! I HAVE MONEY I’VE BEEN PAID TODAY I CAN PAY YOU” there was silence from the other side of the door. She knew he was in and just ignoring her, he was always home at this time of day. “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE MR ROURKE PLEASE! ALL MY STUFF’S IN THERE, LET ME AT LEAST GET IT” she pleaded through the door. “You can collect your stuff tomorrow” was his only response. “PLEASE MR ROURKE” she begged, but there was silence again.

 

She stormed off to head out to the street, kicking things in the hallway as she made her way out. Slamming the building door behind her and heading down the few steps to the tree in front of the apartment entrance. She began to kick it, repeatedly in anger and frustration. 

 

David was being driven back to his apartment after having dined out this evening, meeting with friends for a birthday. He was relaxing in the back of his car. As the car made its way down a street a good few blocks from his apartment, David noticed something out the window as the car halted at traffic lights. 

 

It was some woman kicking and abusing a tree on the pavement. At first David laughed a little, but when the woman lifted her face, he recognised her “Jess?” he scrunched his face up. Yep, it was definitely Jess. “Hey Alan, pull over when you can, I won’t be a minute” David said to his driver as he got out the car.

 

Jess was hissing expletives pacing back and forth in front of her apartment building. Tears falling from her eyes. When she found a bit of energy she began to kick at the stoop in front of her building. 

 

“It wouldn’t be any good for you to break your foot before going on tour” David smirked as he lit up a cigarette, “Any anyways, what did that tree and that stoop ever do to you” he smiled, pointing to the tree then the stoop. 

 

“David!” Jess said surprised turning to face him, quickly wiping her tears and sniffing back. David saw her puffy red eyes, knowing she’d been crying and stepped towards her, not realising she had been upset until now “Jess whats wrong?” he asked. 

 

Jess had a lump in her throat, preventing her from speaking. She just shook her head and turned her face away from him as she felt the tears begin to fall. David stepped towards her again, wrapping his arms round her to console. 

 

“Jess whats happened?” he asked gently. Jess laid her head against David’s chest, he felt warm against her in the crisp cool Spring night. 

 

“I’ve been kicked out” she confessed. Feeling ashamed to admit it. “Kicked out?” asked David, wanting more information. “Yes, I haven’t made rent for god knows how long and my arse hole of a landlord won’t even let me get my stuff until tomorrow!” she explained. David sighed heavily against her. 

 

After a minute or two David pulled away from his hug. “Come on” he urged Jess. “What?” she asked, looking at him unsure. “You can stay with me tonight” he offered, “Oh no David, I wasn’t trying to…” she started but he interrupted. “I know you weren’t. But I’d rather make sure you were safe, as I’m assuming if you can’t pay rent then you can’t afford a hotel” he surmised. 

 

Jess felt a little uneasy at his correct assumption, but she didn’t exactly have any other options right now. So she followed him back to his car, and got in. 

 

Jess wiped her face, the silent tears kept falling and she felt embarrassed that David had come along and seen her this way. The journey to David’s apartment was silent, and Jess was glad of it. 

 

When they arrived in David’s apartment, Jess was in awe. It was big, and clearly been organised a certain way, probably by a designer. There was artwork everywhere. Jess looked around, eyes wide. “Make yourself at home Jess” said David as he hung his coat up. 

 

She slipped her coat off and David reached for it to hang it up for her “Thanks David”. 

 

“Come on through” he ushered to her, she followed him further into the apartment and ended up sitting down on a beautiful soft and comfortable sofa in his living room. 

 

David sat across from Jess. Jess felt uncomfortable. Having her boss step in like this. She sat on the edge of the sofa looking at her feet. David could sense she felt down and embarrassed about this. He studied her for a moment, before they were both interrupted by the sound of Jess’ stomach growling in hunger. 

 

David looked at her impressed at the level of noise it had produced. “Hungry?” he asked smiling. Jess blushed hard “Not really” she lied. “Sounds like you are to me” he laughed. “I don’t have much in unfortunately, but I can make you beans on toast if you like? Which is probably best cuz I’m not a good cook” he offered, “Oh no I’m ok really” she politely declined, but David was already on his feet and heading towards his kitchen. Jess got up and followed him trying to protest. 

 

Once in the kitchen, he turned to face her suddenly, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her towards the breakfast bar, hinting he wanted her to sit. 

 

He began to get the bits he needed, putting baked beans into a saucepan and heating them up gently. “Hopefully I won’t burn anything” he admitted as he put bread in the toaster, grabbing a plate and cutlery. “Really David, you don’t need to..” Jess began “Tough” David interrupted, smiling. 

 

Minutes later, David slid the plate in front of Jess and held out the knife and fork to her. She took them and began to eat. David had grabbed 2 beers from the fridge and opened them up for them both. He placed one in front of Jess as she begin to tuck into the meal he had made her.

 

“So you DO eat” he commented playfully, raising his eyebrows. Jess blushed again a little. “Yes” she replied. “You need to eat more” he advised her. “I will once my cheque clears” feeling embarrassed. David suddenly felt bad for his comment. This was the reason she hadn’t been eating, she was just so poor she couldn’t get food.  

 

“I’m sorry Jess. I was worried you might have some eating thing” he rubbed his neck, feeling guilty. Jess laughed a little “No, I love food, just. You know. Times have been a bit. Rough” she said as she finished up her meal. “Thanks David. I really appreciate your help” she smiled, picking up her beer to take a sip. He held out his beer bottle for her to clink her’s against and they smiled at one another as they drank.

 


	8. Chapter 8

David had helped Jess get her stuff from her old apartment and he had twisted her arm into staying in one of David’s spare rooms until after the tour. He didn’t see the point in her paying sooner when she could save a little more and get a nicer place after the tour. Jess had protested a bit but his reasons made sense. After the tour she’d have enough to put down a nice deposit and get somewhere real nice. 

 

David had noticed Jess liked to go out to bars, while he rarely did, for fear of constantly being hounded by press and fans, he was quite happy to sit home and read in the evenings. He would occasionally go out with the band and friends, but generally he had become a real homebody over the last decade. 

 

Jess would bring men home most nights that she went out, David would hear her come home, laughing, usually drunk but not always. David, to begin with, had regretted letting her have a room next to his, as he could hear all what was going on with Jess in the next room whenever she had company.

 

One night in particular, he had gone to bed to read, Jess was out, but he heard her come laughing through the front door. She wasn’t alone. He could hear a mans voice, and heard them go into her room next door.

 

He could hear them both enjoying each others company. He tried to concentrate on his book but it was difficult. Hearing Jess moan and gasp in pleasure on the opposite side of the wall. Then, he heard her “Oh David”. He immediately looked to the wall that separated them and just listened. “Uuuuuuhhhhh David fuck me” he heard her say breathlessly. 

 

He felt his cock twitch, and sighed a little as it did. He was becoming turned on at hearing her say his name like that. Clearly her mind was on the man she was with who happened to be called David, but to David, it was a lot more. 

 

David placed his book on the nightstand and pealed the duvet back. Thrusting his hips up to lower his boxers. He was already hard. At hearing Jess’ moans, growls and grunts through the wall, he began to massage his cock, slow at first then gradually speeding up. 

 

He felt himself begin to heat up, a film of sweat forming on his skin. Pre cum spilling from his tip as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the head board.. 

 

“Uuuuuh David yes. Oooh right there” he heard her say next door, each time she said his name he grew closer to his release. 

 

He could hear she was getting close, so he sped up his movements to match to the sounds coming through the wall. 

 

“Oooh David I’m close, I’m so close oh David. Uuuhhhhhhhh” she panted in climax, and as she did, unbeknownst to her, David was next door climaxing with her. 

 

David laid on the bed spent, Jess and her man toy for the night went quiet. When he got his breath back, he reached over to the tissues on the nightstand and cleaned himself up before going into his on suite to finish cleaning himself. Then climbed back into bed, turning off the light and going to sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

There was two weeks left of rehearsal and it had been mostly going well. David was chatting with the tour manager about an issue, there was a bit in the show where David needed time to change and they had “dead air”, so they needed to come up with an idea on how to fill the gap.

 

David and the tour manager, Brad, were explaining to the band and trying to come up with idea’s, like a musical interlude. Jess piped up “Why doesn’t someone do a couple numbers?” she offered an option. “What like Gail?” Mike asked, “Yeah” confirmed Jess. 

 

“No I’m already doing Under Pressure and Absolute Beginners with David, I don’t want the audience to get sick of me” she said humbly. “They won’t be sick of you, they love you” said Mike. “Nah, I don’t think I should” said Gail. 

 

“You Jess” said David. Jess looked at him a little puzzled “You do it” he instructed rather than asked. “Oh I don’t think they’ll want to hear me” Jess replied. “Yes they will. It will only be, what….2 or 3 numbers. You’ve got a great voice” he tried to butter her up. Jess began to blush. 

 

“But what songs would I do?” she asked. “What would you like to do?” asked David “They should be Bowie songs” said Brad. Jess began to think, looking over the set list to make sure she didn’t mistakenly pick one already being done. 

 

“Well, what about something from Labyrinth? No one will expect to hear it, and your fans probably know you’re unlikely to do them” Jess offered, “Ok, but I wouldn’t do 2 Laby songs Jess” replied David.

 

“What about the Laughing Gnome” Earl said laughing, knowing David would refuse. “NO!” David glared at Earl. “Why not?” asked Jess, David looked at Jess, almost with disgust. “You’re not doing that fucking song” he snapped. “But David, it’s a song everyone loves and if you won’t sing it, at least the fans will love to hear it on the tour” Gail smiled, knowing how much David detested the song.

 

“No way” he snapped again. “You won’t even be on stage for it David” said Zach. David felt like he was being cornered now and everyone was against him. He lit a cigarette to try and calm his rising anger.

 

“It’ll be awesome! We could have a couple of little people dressed as gnomes follow me about on the stage doing the gnome parts…and have someone dressed as Hoggle for the Labyrinth song” laughed Jess, the others liked her off the cuff idea and laughed with her. “That would be sweet” said Earl. 

 

David stormed out the room in a huff, everyone watched him leave “Guess not then” said Jess. 

 

After a few minutes of chatter, Jess was worried she’d really pissed David off so left the band to go into the mixing booth to check on him. 

 

“David?” she called to him, he was sat in the chair at the mixing desk, smoking and messing around with the controls. “Mmm” he said in response to being called.

 

Jess walked towards him and leaned against the desk. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to piss you off” she apologised. David sighed. “I’ve been trying to forget about that song for years and it always comes back to fucking haunt me” he almost hissed. “I’m sorry. I dunno what to say, people really love it. Silliness aside, it is actually a good track” she praised him “No its not” he grunted. “You may think that, but look at how much people love it. You can’t ignore that” she reasoned with him. 

 

She watched him, his anger was starting to subside now. “I’ll do something else, Kooks or something, I don’t care. I don’t want you to be upset” Jess compromised. “Fuck it, do it” David said looking up to Jess. “Huh?” Jess was confused now. “Just fucking do it. And maybe people will get off my back about doing it for a while” he sighed. “Only if you're sure” Jess wasn’t sure he was convinced yet. “Yes fucking do the fucking thing” he said as he stood up and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. 

 

He headed back out to the rehearsal room to inform the band and they began to practice. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The tour was going well, everybody was having a good time. Jess was very much enjoying the experience of being on the road and playing as part of a band. She still pinched herself sometimes. Fans were starting to recognise her at places and they would stop and ask for photos and autographs. Something she never dreamed would happen being a minion in the David Bowie band. 

 

The crowds loved Jess’ bit in the show. Everybody sang along to ‘Underground’ and ‘The Laughing Gnome’, and there were little people hired to dress up as gnomes and be in a costume of Hoggle. David had actually loved the theatrical side of it and would watch the last bit before his time to return to his stage. 

 

One evening after a show, David was sat up at the hotel bar. The band members scattered about, chatting to crew. Gail wandered over to David and placed her hands on his shoulders in hello as she sat beside him. “She’s popular with the fella’s” said Gail, noticing David had been staring at Jess at the other end of the bar who was making out with a guy.

 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, she is” he half laughed, being jolted back to reality. “You don’t like it?” Gail asked, Gail was very perceptive. She saw David’s eyes on Jess a lot since just before the tour started. How he flirted with her, he flirted with everyone, but it was turned up a few notches when it was with Jess.

 

“I just think she deserves better” David answered. “Then why don’t you make her an offer” Gail said smiling, David looked at Gail with a questioning look. Gail placed her hand to the side of David’s face and tapped her fingers gently “Oh David. Everyone can see you like her” she smiled. “I don’t” he replied, feeling his stubbornness come out to defend him. “Alright” Gail raised her hands as a way of surrender, moving back from his slightly, but keeping her smile.

 

“I don’t” David confirmed. Gail sipped at her drink “If you say so” she said under her breath. “Besides, I’m too old” he concluded. “Old for what?” Gail laughed loudly, “For her” David said looking back over at Jess. “Don’t be daft” laughed Gail, dismissing his worry.

 

“No, I’ve been there, done that, got the t-shirt. It would never work” he explained to Gail. “Here’s the thing David,” Gail said leaning in closer to David, “at the end of the day you have to ask yourself if you would rather have a life full of mistakes or a heart full of regret”.

 

David looked at Gail. Understanding exactly what she had said and knowing full well he had made a whole life time full of mistakes, but not many regrets. That was how he tended to live his life, now he was debating whether to follow his own rule.

 

Gail patted David on the back and stood up to chat to Zachary, leaving David to stew Gail’s words round in his head, and watch Jess as things got more heated between her and her conquest for the evening. 

 

After a few minutes, Jess made her way up to her hotel room to take things further with her lay for the night. David counted a minute from his watch, then made his way up to his room. His room was next to Jess’, and he had made it a habit of listening to her since the first time she called him name through the wall. 

 

He had specifically requested, unbeknownst to the other band members, that he always have a room next to Jess. He said it was so he could keep an eye on her, being the last member to join and being the baby of the group. Nobody questioned it either, but his real reasons were so he could listen to her.

 


	11. Chapter 11

A few nights later, when they were in Italy, relaxing after the gig at the hotel bar. David took his usual stance, sitting up at the bar sipping back a beer, watching Jess out the corner of his eye. 

 

Jess was chatting to some people down the other end with Gail when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to see an old friend “MARIO!” she squealed excitedly, jumping into the mans arms and planting kisses all over his face.

 

Mario had been someone she had hooked up with a few years ago when she had holidayed with some girlfriends in Italy. They’d had a holiday romance and she’d contacted him to let him know she was going to be in town. 

 

David sat watching carefully. He’d heard her mention Mario a few days prior when he overheard a conversation Jess was having with Gail. 

 

He found it difficult to stare when her face was stuck to another mans, he’d been wishing it was with him for a while now. He ordered a whiskey and circled the glass in his grip, airing the spirit. 

 

Mike went and sat next to him at the bar “You sure that’s a good idea?” he asked David, “Probably not” David said sharply before knocking the whole thing back. David was aware of Jess and her new boy toy heading towards the restrooms, walking past him on their way. “You should really talk to her” Mike offered. Cracks were starting to show in David’s usually well put together appearance.

 

Becoming more moody easily, snapping at people sometimes over nothing. Wanting to be by himself, and how he behaved in the bars they went to, just watching her. 

 

“No” David uttered back. Pushing himself off his bar stool and heading in the direction Jess and Mario had headed. Not to listen to them but because he genuinely needed the toilet. He pushed the door open to head towards the bathroom and there were Mario and Jess. 

 

Jess pressed up against the wall, sucking face with Mario. David eyed Jess as he walked passed them both, Jess opened her eyes to hear who had come through the door and noticed David’s eyes on her. Very deliberate and intense. 

 

Once he had gone into the bathroom, Jess pushed Mario off her. “Maybe we should take this upstairs instead” she smirked. Mario pulled her arm to lead her to the elevators. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at soundcheck, David was sitting in some chairs a few rows from the front listening to the band do a warm up before he got up. He was sat with his arms folded on the back of the chair in front of him, resting his head on his arms, watching Gail and Jess dick about while warming up. Making him smile softly.

 

A few minutes later, they were warmed up and running through some songs. David was playing guitar for one and the sound system was playing up. The tech guys were desperately trying to fix the issue, as David wasn’t hearing his own bits in his ear pieces that he should have been. Which meant he kept going flat when he sung. 

 

His temper was rising to the point that during a song, 5 songs after he had made the sound guys aware of the problem, and it still hadn’t been fixed, he lifted the guitar off from him shoulders and threw it across the stage. Walking off immediately after. The band stopped playing and watched on wide eyed. 

 

Jess looked at Gail, “Whoops” Jess said before grimacing. Gail grimaced back. “Should someone go after him?” asked Jess. Gail shrugged. Jess spoke to the tech guys over her mic “Guys, you need to get the problem sorted, and now! This shouldn’t be happening” she spoke with a hint of authority in her voice. She was right, this was a problem that shouldn’t have been happening at all.

 

She walked off in the direction David had gone, handing her guitar to Earl as she walked off. 

 

She headed to David’s dressing room and knocked on the door gently, opening the door slowly after. David was sat on a sofa, head rested back and looking up to the ceiling. He eyed Jess as she came in but didn’t move his head.

 

“Don’t worry everything will be sorted by tonight” she sat a little way away from him on the sofa. Worrying he could be scary when he was in a temper, she’d never seen him throw stuff, so thought it best to keep a little distance between them.

 

David sighed loudly. Still looking up at the ceiling. Jess just watched him. 

 

“You hang around with too many men” he blurted out, not really thinking before hand. “I’m sorry?” Jess said looking puzzled. David sat back up and looked at Jess “The men you are with night after night. It’s too much” he sounded annoyed with her. “I fail to see where that’s any of your business” she tried not to snap back at him.

 

“It is my business when you’re working for me and flaunting it in my face” David hissed. Feeling his blood begin to boil. “I’m not flaunting anything. And you really are fucking some one to talk to me about sleeping around. Ziggy!” She said back, trying to hit him below the belt. Something told her it would, though in reality she didn’t know at all that it had worked. 

 

“Why are you taking whatever it is that’s bothering you out on me?” she snapped at him. Not realising she was the problem.

 

David stood up and paced a bit, trying to work off some of his anger which was at bursting point. “I like you but you are being such a bell end to work with at the moment” Jess stood to square up to him, her anger had replaced her initial fear of his temper. 

 

“And that’s just it isn’t it?” David laughed, “What?” Jess was finding it hard to follow him. David went to say something else but stopped. “Just please leave” he asked her, so she did.

 

The problem was as Jess had said, she liked him. Not loved him liked he’d wished, like how he was feeling. She didn’t even say she really liked him. Just liked him. Plain and simple. 

 

He sat back down and put his head in his hands. Now he loved her, was depressed and she was angry at him. Not the best position for him to be in. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

A few nights later when they were in Germany, David’s temper settled but still easily rattled, they were hanging out in the hotel bar, Gail and Jess were chatting. 

“He seems less moody” commented Jess, “Yeah” Gail agreed. “He said something weird to me though….when I went after him at the Italy soundcheck” Jess started “Oh?” Gail looked at Jess intrigued. 

‘Yeah he said I hook up with too many men” Jess laughed and Gail looked at her friend. “Says I hook up with too many men..ha…rich coming from Ziggy Stardust or the Thin White Duke hey?” she laughed. Gail continued to look at Jess.

“What?” Jess asked why she was looking at her funny. “You really don’t know do you?” Gail smirked. “Know what?” Jess was confused. 

Gail laughed “You know, for someone who can read men pretty well and can get practically any guy she wants, you’re not very perceptive of David are you?” she smiled. 

“WHAT?” Jess said almost choking on her drink “Noooooo. No way. Nu-uh” Jess brushed it off. Gail nodded in confirmation “Yep”.

“He told you?” asked Jess, “Not exactly, but its obvious. Everyone can see it” Gail informed Jess, who was beginning to reel from the information she was being offered. 

“Everyone?” Jess asked, feeling embarrassed she could miss something everybody else hadn’t. Squinting her eyes to try and make sense of everything. “Yep” Said Gail, sipping on her beer. 

Jess rubbed her neck and winced. “Shit. Maybe I should go talk to him,” Jess offered, “do you think?” she wanted confirmation. Gail laughed “I can’t tell you what you should do. All I’d ask is, if it goes badly, please be gentle with him. He IS my friend” there was some pleading in her tone. Jess understood, and started to feel nervous.

Jess stood up from her bar stool “Feel free to finish my drink” she offered her beer to Gail who thanked her. 

Standing in front of the elevators having pushed the button to call one, and waited. Beginning to look like a loon talking to herself out loud. Gesturing with her face occasionally. 

The elevator doors opened and she stepped in, pressing the button to their floor. As the lift moved her nerves grew. Soon she would be on their floor, soon in front of his door, which he was likely in, though she wasn’t sure. And she would be faced with him. Part of her hoped he’d gone down to the pool to have a swim, though it was very unlikely the pool was open this late. 

Next thing she knew, she was stood in front of his room door, she knocked gently, in case he was sleeping. There was no sound. She decided to knock gently once again, as she did the door opened. “Sorry” she apologised. “Hi Jess” he welcomed her, opening the door further once he knew who was there.

“Can I,” she paused for a sec, this would be it now if she said the next part of that sentence, “talk to you for a sec?” she asked him. “Sure” he confirmed, stepping back to let her in.

She went and sat at a little table in front of sliding doors to the balcony. This wasn’t the biggest or most expensive hotels they had stayed in, but it served a purpose. 

“Want something to drink?” David offered, “Nah, better not” she confirmed, but he reached into his fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for himself. Sitting down opposite her at the small table. 

“What’s up?” he smiled, part of him happy she was there, and not with her legs wrapped around somebody for once.

“Well um,” she began, she wasn’t sure how to put it and David picked up that she was nervous “Erm” she looked at him. David raised his eyebrows “Are you trying out a new language, you’ve made up, on me or something?” he smiled. She laughed “No I just. I just um” she was really struggling because she didn’t know what would happen once she said something. 

Almost immediately as he asked her to spit it out she spoke over the top of him “Do you like me?” she asked. After she said it she couldn’t look at him and blushed profusely. 

“What?” he asked her to confirm. “Do you like me? As in, more than a friend?” she repeated. David sat back in his chair. Watching her continuously, thinking for a moment.

“It would never work because of our ages” he truly believed that. Jess looked a little surprised “Why?” she asked. David laughed a little, “Like if it would, you would want to do something about it?”. 

“I’m just trying to understand the situation David” she replied, feeling his agitation rising. 

“It won’t work because I’ve tried before with a younger woman, 20 year age gap, same as now. It doesn’t work for me” he grumbled a little. Jess felt a little annoyed that he was behaving so stubborn. Not allowing himself to accept how he felt and jump in the deep end. 

“Do I get no say in this then?” she asked sharply. He looked at her again. 

“I’ve already told you before you hang around men too much” he scolded her a little. His temper beginning to surface in his tone.

“So what? You don’t like to be with some who’s potentially been with more people than you have or something? Like you need to have a higher score?” she said, pushing his buttons further. That wasn’t it at all. “Oh please” he cried. 

“And why do you have to be such a winy bitch about it David. For fuck sake” Jess said, wanting to push him further because of how pissed off she currently felt. She rubbed her temple as she sat back in her chair. 

David stood up and paced again, she noticed he liked to pace when he was angry. “No it’s not about fucking bed notches Jess. I’m looking to settle down and you’re not” he told her.

“And you think you know what it is I want?” she snapped. If she had a mirror right now in front of her, she wondered if she would see steam coming from her ears.

“Well clearly” he snapped back laughing a little. How could she not see.

“Who fucking says?” she replied.

“YOUR FUCKING BEHAVIOUR!” he shouted at her. As soon as he did he felt bad. Saw in Jess’ eyes that she had tears threatening to fall. 

“Jess I’m sorry” he apologised immediately, but she had stood and started walking towards the door. He grabbed her arm but she flinched away from him and left. 

David sat in the chair she had been sat in for their argument. Sighing heavily and putting his head in his hands. Things had gone from bad to worse very quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

Jess went to her room next door, grabbing her phone and texting Gail who was likely still down at the bar, asking if she could meet her in her room in 10 minutes. Gail replied and made her way straight to Jess’ room and knocked gently. 

Jess opened the door, her eyes red from crying. “What happened?” Gail asked wide eyed. Jess tried to quieten Gail’s voice, she didn’t want David to hear. “Cmon” Gail said, putting her arm out to Jess, “Come to my room and talk”. Jess grabbed her room key and followed her. 

Inside Gail’s room, Gail put her hands on Jess’ shoulders and asked her again “What happened?”, “It was awful Gail, he wouldn’t admit he had feelings, just kept saying it wouldn’t work. I said I was only trying to understand what was going on but he had made up his mind that it wasn’t happening” she wiped the tears from her face and began to crumble. 

Gail pulled her into a tight hug “You really like him don’t you?” she asked, Jess could only sob. 

Once she calmed down enough to speak “I didn’t think I did” she sniffed “but to react like this I must do” sniffing back more tears. 

“So how was it left?” asked Gail. “I walked out. He said about that he wants to settle down and I don’t. I asked him how he knew what I wanted, he doesn’t know what I want, but he said my behaviour tells him that I’m not ready” Jess explained to Gail.

Gail hugged Jess tighter, “Oh David, you silly man” Gail said out loud and sighing. She could see why David would think the way he does, she did sleep around, a lot, but he shouldn’t have said what he said. 

Jess yawned in Gail’s hug. “Why don’t you lie down for a bit?” Gail offered. Jess climbed on Gail’s bed and drifted off to sleep within minutes. 

As soon as Gail heard Jess’ breathing level out, she snuck out and went and knocked on David’s room door.

David pulled the door back slowly, knowing who it was because he’d checked through the peep hole this time. “Hi Gail” he said lowly, his eyes a little red. It looked like he’d been crying.

“Hi David, just wondering if you needed someone to talk to? You ok?” she offered. Gail was a good friend. Her and David had known each other for a while now and they often confided in one another when on tour. 

“She told you then?” he asked, Gail nodded in confirmation. “Come in” he opened the door to her. They sat at the same table Jess and his argument had taken place. 

“David you can’t know what she wants” Gail offered. “She doesn’t exactly act like that’s what she wants” he placed his hands on the table, looking at the backs of them, looking for any bit of dry skin to pick and play with while they talked.

“That maybe the case but you don’t know, and you shouldn’t have said it” Gail wasn’t telling him off, just trying to get him to see Jess’ side of it. “I know” he sounded disappointed in himself, and sighed. 

“I just don’t know if she’d be faithful” he omitted. At last! He admitted what his fear had really been. It hadn’t been so much the age that was worrying him. “What makes you think that?” Gail asked.

“I wasn’t faithful when I was married to Ang, or others that followed until a few years back” he told her. Gail smiled “Just because you did, doesn’t mean she will” she paused when he looked up at her “She may have slept with a few men, but that doesn’t make her a cheater, and she’s nothing like you. You were doped up on god know’s what for most of it right?” she asked, he didn’t deny it “So why tarnish your own brush on her. You’re two completely different people” she was trying to make him understand. 

“Don’t miss out because of your own fear David. It’s making you miserable” she said reaching her hand to his face to caress his cheek. 

“Well I’ve fucked this up royally” he quipped wiping his eyes. Gail raised her eyebrows and smiled softly.


	15. Chapter 15

The tour continued, David and Jess barely spoke to one another in the days that followed. They were polite and said hello to one another and when things regarding work came up, they had to communicate, but the argument the few days prior had upset them both. 

They were on the tour bus heading from France to England. 

Gail was sat at the back of the bus, with a blanket pulled over herself, and Jess was cuddled up with her. “How you feeling?” Gail asked, “After….you know” Jess looked around checking David wasn’t just the other side of the entrance to the back of the bus. “I dunno what to do. We’re barely talking. Best job I’ve ever had and I’ve fucked it up” Jess sighed. “You haven’t fucked it up” Gail comforted. 

“I won’t be going on tour again” Jess defended her statement. “There’s a lot of time until then” Gail laughed. 

“Why don’t you just talk to him. Clear the air. Make a plan.” Gail offered. 

“Whenever we talk we fight. I’m tired of fighting with him. As far as I’m concerned he’s won” Jess shook her head looking sad. “Thing’s can’t stay as they are. You like him right?” Gail asked “Yes” Jess confirmed, “Then DO something” Gail urged her friend. “You’re both miserable as anything”. They both settled back into the bus under their blanket to get some rest.

Jess was watching the lights of the French motorways light up then dim the back of the bus. She looked across the way and there were some plush toy animals that had been thrown on stage and collected during performances from fans during the tour. Suddenly she had am idea. “HEY GAIL I GOT IT!” Jess whispered. Gail was half asleep. “I got an idea” she whispered to Gail again. Gail listened intently. 

Moments later Gail walked down the bus to see where the rest of the band where. The lads were playing cards at one of the dining booths on the bus, but no David. “Where’s David?” she asked them. “Gone to bed” said Mike. “Great, guys follow me, there’s gonna be a change to the next show”.

They all looked at Gail confused. Only David and the tour managing team had authorisation to change the show, but they were all intrigued as to what she was getting at, so they dropped their playing cards and headed to the back of the bus to be clued up on Jess’ idea.


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of nights later they were in Manchester, doing a sound check before the show. It went well and there were no major discretions or issues. “Ok that’s great guys” David commented as they finished their rehearsal. He headed off the stage to the dressing room. Everyone looked at David, then at one another. He was completely unaware.

 

At the concert that night, the crowd was buzzing. David was feeding off their energy and hype. Strutting around on stage like the icon he was. He knew how to hold the crowds in the palm of his hands. He always took pride in his showmanship. Wanting to give his paying customers, whom had help him get to where he was now, the very best evening of entertainment. And he rarely faltered.

 

It came to the bit in the show where he would come off stage and for Jess to sing her couple of songs. The crowd loved her renditions of ‘Underground’ and ‘The Laughing Gnome’, she had worried when she first started singing them whether the crowds would take kindly to it, luckily they did. Everyone would sing along, and Jess would get a real high of their enjoyment during her 7 and a half to 8 minutes.

 

David was waiting at the side of the stage waiting for the Laughing Gnome to stop raping his ear drums and go back on. His aide was stood beside him, giving him water and his spray for lubricating his vocal chords. Preparing himself to get back on his pedestal. 

 

When it finished, Earl started playing a lick that David didn’t recognise at first. It certainly didn’t sound like what he was supposed to be playing. David almost rushed back on the stage but his aide stopped him “You need to just watch Mr Bowie” he confirmed to him. David looked clueless. All he could do was watch out onto the stage.

 

Jess took centre stage and the rest of the band started playing this impromptu song. 

 

**Oh I know you've heard so many people say  
** **I've got a different boy in every town  
** **Oh but there must be somebody telling lies  
** **And spreading rumours, spreading rumours all around**

 

**‘Cause my only joy, is a cuddly toy  
** **Waiting for me when I get home yeah  
** **And what I need is a boy like you  
** **To call, call my very own**

 

**So you've got to feel for me baby  
** **Yeah you've got to feel for me baby  
** **Yeah you've got to feel for me baby  
** **Oh give me some love**

 

Jess moved to behind Earl, up onto a stand where Mike’s keyboards would give her some height to look at the crowd and David. She knew David would be watching. She turned to look at him and carried on singing. The crowd seemed to really enjoy it, she had a lot of energy, and stage presence herself, she enjoyed not being stuck behind a guitar for a bit. For all the crowd knew, this was just another concert, being none the wiser of the little change in programming. 

 

**Well I don't pour out my heart like this to everyone  
** **And anyone that I meet  
** **And I know it ain't the wine 'cause I feel just fine  
** **Can't you see baby, I'm still on my feet**

 

**Oh but a cuddly toy that’s my only joy  
** **Waiting for me when I get home yeah  
** **And what I need is a boy like you  
** **Ah ah baby to call my very own**

 

**So you've got to feel for me baby  
** **Yeah you've got to feel for me baby  
** **Boy you've got to feel for me baby  
** **Oh give me some love  
** **Come on now**

 

As she sung the bridge of the song she looked intensely at David. It wasn’t just the fact she was singing to him, it was what she was singing. She turned to head towards centre stage again, skipping across the stage like she’d done it a hundred times, once she was turned, David smiled. He’d received her message loud and clear. 

 

**Oh a cuddly toy is my only joy  
** **Waiting for me when I get home n-now  
** **And what I need is a boy like you  
** **Just to call  
** **Call my very own**

 

**So you've got to feel for me baby  
** **Yeah you've got to feel for me baby oh oh  
** **You've got to feel for me baby  
** **Oh and give me some love**

 

Mike looked over towards David, and David caught his eye, he smiled at Mike, who smiled back. David then turning his attention back to Jess flaunting herself around the stage, with the crowd in the palm of her hand.

 

**Oh first thing in the morning,  
** **Last thing in the night  
** **Boy you’ve got to love me  
** **And treat me so right**

 

**You know you’ve gotta feel uh  
** **A c’mon  
If I told you once  
** **I told you three times  
** **You know you gotta feel ha  
** **C’mon baby  
** **If I told you three times  
** **I told you five times  
** **You know you gotta feel, feel feel**

 

**C’mon c’mon baby  
** **Yeah you've got to feel for me baby  
** **You've got to feel for me baby baby  
** **Oh and give me some love**

 

**First thing in the morning  
** **Last thing in the night  
** **Boy you gotta love me  
** **And treat me so right**

 

As soon as the song finished, the crowd cheered and clapped. They’d loved it, and her performance. David walked out on stage and beelined for Jess, smiling at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly “We’ll talk after the show” he whispered in her ear. Jess smiled widely and pulled back from their hug. 

 

David gave her a peck on the cheek before turning to the microphone “Give it up for the beautiful Jess!” he called to the crowd who continued to cheer and congratulate her performance. David watched her as she got back into her place beside Gail, putting the guitar strap over her shoulders and getting back to the show. Gail patted her shoulder and smiled. Jess felt amazing, it had gone well.

 


	17. Chapter 17

After David and the band came off the stage, down the steps to a clearing just behind the stage before going on for the encore, David was the last one down. It had been a great show, the crowd were so hyped and up for it, it was better than any drug any of them could have taken. 

 

When David got to the bottom he called for her “JESS!” he shouted over the noise, everyone seemed to part out of his way and he walked up to her. “Yes?” she asked looking at him approaching her.

 

He grabbed her hips and pulled them towards his and kissed her passionately. The guys around all cheered and clapped, wolf whistling and making other noises in celebration of their union. They’d all been waiting for it. 

 

David dipped Jess Hollywood style, and they all laughed, causing Jess to shriek by being caught off guard. 

 

After a couple of minutes the stage hand was trying to encourage the band to get back on stage, but David and Jess were still sucking face. They were both oblivious to what was going on around them. 

 

“Ahem” coughed Earl loudly to disrupt them. David and Jess broke away from their snog and looked at Earl “Sorry to interrupt but….you know” he said pointing to the stage. “Ah yes” smiled David, finally releasing his grip from Jess. David made his way over to the steps to go back on stage and turned back to Jess before heading up, she tried to look round to his crotch. 

 

“What?” David asked, “Just checking you’re good to go” laughed Jess. “Honey I’m always good to go” he said, before checking himself that it wasn’t obvious he wasn’t showing signs of excitement. 

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating whether to carry this on....not sure......


End file.
